A wide variety of computerized wagering game machines are now available to casino operators and players. Computerized wagering game machines range from slot machines to games that are traditionally played live, such as poker, blackjack, roulette, etc. These computerized wagering game machines provide many benefits to game owners and players, including increased reliability over mechanical machines, greater game variety, improved sound and animation, and lower overall management cost.
Typically, when wagering game machines boot-up, they take measures for ensuring that their hardware and software components have not been modified or tampered-with. For example, wagering game machines often include software for verifying digital signatures for all machine components, including both hardware and software components. In some regulatory jurisdictions, gaming regulators prohibit wagering game machines from presenting wagering games until they have authenticated all machine components and software.